The Responding Spark
by Annabelle Peach
Summary: a story at the back of my documents...i worte it,like, a bajillion years ago! Anyway, The G-boys end up in the middle of a big war. And it involves alot more than mecha.
1. Beginings

Hiya,Peeps!,~Well,this is it,my fic!OH,I wanna thank Meatballhead15,  
(cealin fans are evil!), Penergrine,Pinx(rini)and Nikki Neko(cats RULE!!),   
Diana,Sayna,Relena,and everybody else for being cool and stuff.I dont   
own GW or sailor moon,But do own Peaches abd the Yung Famly.(they   
are MINE,MINE MINE!!!!)So on whith the show!  
  
  
  
Duo woke up in a room he had never seen before. It   
was sunny in the decore ; a window took up one of the walls,   
displaying a breathtaking site of hills as far as he could see.   
The rest of the room consisted of a chair by his bed ,a   
dresser, a cabnet and a trunk. The walls showcaced several pictures.   
The door opened and a girl walked in.   
  
"Oh good, your up!" she said brightly.  
  
"Where am I ? Who are you?" Duo asked.  
  
The girl smiled. It was a smile that could wipe ones troubles   
away, Duo mused.  
  
"My name is Lilineth,though I perfer Peaches, and you are in   
the infermary of the Maximelous Church. You where found whith four   
other young men, they are all fine and awake,so no need to worry, at the   
cite of the Old Fountain, and you got sick because you ate a Misted   
Berry."   
  
Duo was confused."The Old Fountain?" (Peaches nodded.)  
  
" Its a spring surrounded by the Misted Berries, the same you ate."   
  
Duo sat back and examened the girl berore him.She had silver-blue   
hair that reached her shoulders, had amber eyes, and was verry pettete.   
She was lovly, to say the least, and had a comic innocence about her.   
Duo groaned as he realised he was hungry.   
  
"Wheres the food?" he asked grogelly.   
  
Peaches laughed."This way."   
  
  
Queatra looked up from his meal as he saw Duo walk in,   
Peaches behind him. "Your up!" he said lightly. Duo smiled that   
querky grin of his. "Duh.........." Peaches laughed. " Meet my sisters,   
Ren , Saerea and Gwenith, AKA Pyro, Airy and Earthy." Duo laughed   
at the odd nicknames. "Im Duo."   
  
The rest of the dinner was typical freandly conversation.   
Where you work, stuff like that.Then Peaches was about to fetch   
desert when a soldger busted into the room.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!?!?" asked Ren, the oldest   
of the group."Sir Yung wants to see his daughters and thier guests,   
lady."   
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN HES HERE?!?!" shouted Peaches.   
  
"Yes, lady, and waiting to see you."  
  
  
Peaches ran out of the room whith speed Duo couldnt have   
fanthemed the girl could have posessed .Ren smiled. "Peaches loves   
Father so much, evin though she is adopted. Father is not around alot,   
so we treasure his visits." Duo sighed as they ran to catch up with   
the lovely Peaches and the Father she loved so much.  
  
  
"Father!!" squealed Peaches as she ran into Peter Youngs open arms.Queatra   
was reeled unvolintearelly to the last time he saw HIS Father.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"FATHER!!!!!!" Queatra screamed as he watched the sattelite blow up,his father   
whithin."Father........no......"  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
Queatra shook his head to clear it.'That was a long time ago .Get over it already!'   
  
  
Queatra?helooooooo?" Airy asked,concerned.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You okay?"   
  
Queatra nodded. "Im fine."   
  
Peaches was still in Peters arms.  
  
"Hey! Hes our father,too!" said Ren impatently.Peter laughed and hugged   
his other daughters.  
  
"Father,"asked Earthy,"Why are you here? I thought we have been   
handelling the town just fine."   
  
Peater sighed."Its not that,dear.The fact is,I came here because a   
new orginisation is being formed,and they want to take over all of the misted forest,  
including Peorth.You may be good at running the town,but you are no war generals.  
And I will NOT let our home be destroyed whithout a strong fight! That is why I   
called thiese young men here.I here they are expearenced in the ways of war."   
  
"You want us to help?" asked Heero.   
  
"Hmm..I dont see why not.They DID save our lives,after all.Besides,  
I dont want this wonderful island destroyed.count me in."Trowa said.(AN:Trowa   
ACTUALLY talked!?*gasp*!you can tell this isnt real.)The rest of the ex-piolets   
agreed.  
  
and so it began.  
  
  
Airy opened the doors that led to the laboratory.Inside,the piolets were   
amased to see, was enough metal and other naceaities for an army."We will need   
wepenry,of cource,and I already have a team of blacksmiths on it.as for moble   
soots and such,They will be built here.I was hoping you could help with the desighn   
process." said Peter softly.  
  
The piolets agreed and immeadly started to help out.Peaches stole a glance at Duo.  
'hes SO cute when he is working hard like that,heehee.....WAIT!DONT DO THIS!!  
think pure thoughts,pure thoughts...' but it was no use.She had a growing affection   
for Duo and she knew it, 'Oh,I am SO screwed.......damnit...'  
  
  
About 2 hours later everyone decided to call it a night.Peaches had never   
been so tiered in all her life.She had ran and gotten suplyse,delivered messages and   
other things for 2 hours strait,no break.Duo felt sorry for the girl.She was obiouly   
about to fall asleep right then and there.The prospect was a funny one,though,as he   
pictured Peaches falling aleep while walking to her room,her small body rolloed into   
a ridictuessly adorable ball......'OH SHIT IM FANTISISING ABOUT A WOMAN I   
MET 4 HOURS AGO...' 'a VERRY,VERRY irrisistible woman you met 4 hours ago...'  
'SHUT UP!!!!!pure toughts,pure thoughts pure....'he kept repeating the words mentally,  
but his heart didnt comply.All he could think of was Peaches,and she invaided his   
dreams that night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Duo woke up bright and early,an unusual thing for Duo.He   
desided to take a walk around town,seeing as he didnt have to be at the lab for another   
2 hours.'yes,'he thought 'a walk will be just what i need.'  
  
Duo was amased by the simplicity of the town.It was almost as if he was in the   
middle ages or something.Suddently someone ran into Duo. "Sorry,sir!I guess I wasnt   
looking where I was going!"The girl who ran into him apologised. Duo couldnt help   
but snicker at her hair. It was pink ,of all colors, and was pulled up into   
2 coned odangoes whith pigtails under it, a grey cat on her shoulder .  
  
"No problem. I guess we all have our clumsy moments. " and whith that,   
Duo walked away .Rini, the girl who ran into Duo, turned to her cat. "Come on   
,Diana, lets go find Luna."  
  



	2. Angle in the ruff

THE RESPONDING SPARK:CHAPTER 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo continued his way around town,watching all the people   
and being amased by thier happyness.Duo was not about to   
let some oz-ish orginisation tear the town,and its people,  
apart.Not now,not ever.  
  
He stopped when he saw Peaches.She was in,oddly enough,  
a peach tree and was eating a peach.  
  
"Peaches in a peach tree.How quant.And eating a peach,no   
less."he said as he walked up to her.  
  
Peaches laughed."Where did you expect to find me?In a   
strawberry tree?(personal joke,nevermind!)Or mabie an   
orange bush?"she said,climing out of the tree and handing   
Duo a peach.  
  
"Perhaps,"he said,his grin growing into a smile.  
  
Peaches smiled too,her affection growing for the sarcastic   
god of Deth. "Come on,Duo.We dont wanna be late,do we?"  
  
  
The two where,despite thier efforts,fashinably late.Nowone   
seemed to mind too much,save Wufei,who was in a sour mood   
that day.  
  
"Geez,woman,can you evin be on time when the place at risk   
is your home?"he grumbelled.  
  
Peaches,having had more than enough of the"woman"bull crap,  
grabbed Wufeis hands,threw him over her head,and put a s  
word at his throat.  
"Well,this WOMAN is fed up whith you.Its not MY falt your   
PMSin!Get some midol,already!"Evin Heero had to chuckle at   
that.  
  
"Enough,Peaches!"said Peter."Now back to buesness.Peaches,  
you and the boys are going to L1 to find Angel.She is still at   
her hanger,I beleve.But watch your backs.Angels nabrohood i  
snt exactly"unlocal friendly".Not at all.Be back as soon as you   
can."Peter handed Peaches some Shuttle tickets and left the room.  
  
  
The shuttle ride was a comftroble one.Once on L2,Peaches got   
out the map her father gave her and located Angels hanger.  
  
  
Peaches felt herself hit the ground as she walked intothe hanger,  
  
"What the hell do ya want?!?!?"growled a voice.  
  
"Angel!Its ME!!!! PEACHES!!!!!"   
  
"Peach?My god! Peach!What are ya doing here?" The lights went   
on and all was exposed.Angel stood there,and Duo relised her   
name was well given.Verry. 


	3. angst and ice cream trucks

CHAPTER 3  
  
All Peaches could remember was smoke.It was everywhere.  
In every thing,a bleak darkness threatning to swallow the whole   
world up.And it might as well do so.Dark anticipation flooded her   
sences like nothing else.What would her precious Peorth Island look   
like NOW?Was she one of the verry few survivers,where there any   
other survivors?Oh,god,what happened to to her friends and famly?  
Where they evin alive?  
Her father,  
  
Ren, Airy, Earthy, Angel, Bunny, Duo ,Heero,Quatra,Trowa,  
evin Wufei.......So many poeple she couldnt live whithout........oh God,  
what was she to do?Whith that grusome thought still lingering in her   
mind,she opened her eyes.  
  
  
Heero's sharp eyes caught some movement next to him.Someone   
was waking up.  
  
Peaches was expecting to be on the ground infront of the offcials   
of Chamilian.What she saw,thank goodness,was not that.She was in   
some type of a large jail cell.So much for comfort.There was little   
light,but enough to make out the silouette of Heero.Nobody else had   
wierd bangs like that.  
  
"Heero?"she asked,incertanty lacing her voice.   
  
"Hn."was the reply.It was most defenatly Heero.  
  
Peaches was a little less terified now.At least she wasnt compleatly alone.  
  
Duo was having the ODDEST dream.He was running after an ice cream truck  
(AN:there had to be some comic relief SOMEWHERE,ne?)and kept running into   
poles.Evin more odd,the poles had people on top of them,and every time he ran   
into one,the person fell down.As if the dream couldnt get odder,each person was   
somewon he knew.He bumped,well,smashed was more appropriate,into a pole that   
had Earthy on top.She didnt fall down.He smashed into pole after pole (AN:ouch!)  
that had Earthy on top,but she never fell down.Suddently,everything went grey   
and Duo woke up.  
  
And then it came to him.Earthy didnt fall down because she wasnt alive.  
  
  
"Come back,ice cream man,come back........." mumbelled someone across the cell.  
Peaches turned toward the voice.  
  
"Ice cream man?Did they drug you or what?"   
  
"um.....heehee...heh......er......"Duo stammored.  
  
"Oh just shut up,Duo!"said Heero,exasperaded.  
  
Duo crossed his eyes and stuck out his toubge."Mnaaaaa!!!"   
  
Peaches swatted him on his head."Oh stop it,Duo.Arnt we supose to be all sad and   
stuff?We are captured,after all."  
  
Duo tryed and tryed to recall his dream.All he could remember was an ice cream man.  
'Yumm.....,' his mind screamed when he thought of ice cream.'Ice cream sounds good   
right now....hec,ANY food sounds good...'   
  
"Now,how do we excape?"Peaches was asking.  
  
"Pic lock the door?"Duo sugested.  
  
"Whith?"   
  
peaches' face lit up."I know!Whith this!"she fished in her pockets for a moment   
and got a hair pic.Her smile was big and triumphant.Duo rolled his eyes,but took   
the pic anyway.  
  
The pic,as amaturish as it was,work splendedly.(splendedly....what a fun word..)  
The trio noicessly made thier way out into the hall.At the end of the corridor there   
was 3 gaurds,but no other security was to be found.'This is too easy.....' Peaches   
thought. 'I hope this isnt a trap.....'But she dismissed the thought.What mattered now   
was excaping.Peorth need her.  
  
Duo stealed a look at Peaches.She looked so seirous and deep in thought....so   
unnatural for her sunny free-spiruted style......Duo was surprised for his own protecteve-  
ness over the girl.Thats all she was....a girl...right?'No.....' his mind sneered. 'You are in   
love with her and you know it.Stop denying it...you know its true!'Duo shook his head to   
clear it.He would deal whith this later.They had to excape before he did anything else.....  
expeshly declaring his fealings to Peaches.  
  
Heero walked ahead of the others,and sneaked upon the gaurds like a cat would mice.  
  
It was an easy task to knock out the gaurds.He would have killed them,but Peches wouldnt   
hear of it.He frowned but complyed;he had a feeling it wasnt wise to dissigree with   
Peaches at the moment.She looked dangerous.  
  
Once they where outside the prison,Duo took a good look at the building.It was grey and ugly.  
How typical of a prison.He made a mental note that prisons are as ugly on the outside as   
they are inside.  
  
The three excapees stalked Quietly into the town.Surprisingly,there was little   
damage to be seen.Peaches took the lead,staying in dark shadowed areas and heading toward   
a small hut on the oppicite side of the town.  
  
As the trio made went to the small hut,its door opened and Addie,the old but kind local herbess,  
(ya gotta have thiese kind of cool old ladies in a fic like this.Ya just gotta!its a rule or somethin...)  
walked out.She saw Peaches' sillouette(i KNOW that was misspelled)and ushered the 3 inside.  
  
"Peaches,dearie,thank goodness you be alive!Me was worrng me head,off,me was.(I love this kind   
of diolage.....)Ye father wantsed me ta give ya this here letter."   
  
"A letter from father?"   
  
"Yesie ,me dear.Read it and then its off you go.If ye keeps a move on,ye wont get caught!"  
  
Peaches took the letter and sat down,reading quickly.  
  
"Lilinith (in case ya forgot or didnt know,thats Peaches' real name),  
I have found a place where we will be safe.Meet me at midnight tonight at the old clock   
gate tower and I will show you where.All will be explained then.  
Your loving father,  
Peter."  
Peaches skimmed the note 3 more times,threw it in the fire place,bid Addie goodbye and   
left,Heero and Duo behind her.  
  
  
The moon shone brightly that night as the trio made thier way towards the old clock gate   
tower.The old tower was seen as haunted,and it was rarly not desrted.Peaches had faith   
they where not being watched or followed.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
A pair of eyes watched the 3 with curriosity,its intentions unclear.  
  
Peaches eyes lit up as she saw Peter. "father!" she said,running to him."so where is the   
place where we will hide out?"she asked.  
  
"peaches,i need to talk to you.Alone." taking the hint,heero and duo left.  
  
"what is it father?"   
  
"lilinith...I must confess something.I am not your real father.You know   
that.But I have never explained your past to you.You are truly the heiress of a kindom....  
the kindom of Anceent.Your mother, Queen Alicia,was murdered brutilly when you where   
3,as where all of the inhabitants of Anceent.Except you.The only place we have torun to   
are the ruins of Anceent.Im sorry if that upsets you.But it is neccisary for our survival.  
Please understand."  
  
Peaches looked at Peter,her mouth agasp. THUNK (we all know what that sound is.............)  
She fainted,her face white.  
  
  
  
thats chapter 3!!YAY!!!MUWAHAHAHH!Dont ya just HATE it when this happens?heehee.  
For all you romance fans,there WILL be some in the next chapter (nothin really hard core,  
this fic STAYS PG-13!)between guess who(hint hint).taataa for now!  
  
  
  
  



	4. mushy mushy mushy..dee dee dee dee daaa ...

Chapter 4  
  
I dont own GW or sailor moon(though they would make a VERRY   
nice present,*hint hint,wink wink*),But do own Peaches and the   
Yung Famly.(they are MINE,MINE MINE!!!!)So on whith the show!   
(and oh yah!WARNING! this fic may contain typos!)  
  
  
Duo looked up when he saw Peter walk into the tower,Peaches in his   
arms.She was unconctious.   
  
"What the hell....?"he almost shouted.   
  
Ren sighed."She took the news evin better than I expected,I see."   
  
Duo was exasperated. "Took it BETTER than expected?!Shes out!  
What is worce than her fainting from something she was told?!"   
  
"We expected her to either run away and kill herself or break   
Fathers arm."Airy answered camly.   
  
"What did you tell her?" Quatra asked,a little angry.  
  
"Her past."   
  
The steam coming from Duos ears was visible,and he was to angry to talk.  
  
Wufei asked the question on everyones mind instead.  
  
"And just what is her past?" Peter had put Peaches gently down on the ground.  
  
"Why dont you ask her?Shes coming to."  
  
Peter was,indead,right.At that moment Peaches sat up.  
  
"Ask me what?"she asked.   
  
"They can ask LATER.we need to get a move on.Now."said Ren   
impatently.Peaches nodded and looked around the room they   
where in.She didnt see Earthy.  
  
  
She did,however see Angel.She looked more like a demon   
straight out of hell right now.Her hair was matted,and her   
eyes where dark with anger.She was pissed,and Peaches had   
a good idia of at whom.She syddently felt verry sorry for  
anyone working as chamilain.The pity didnt last long,of cource.  
Those basterds would bring whatever happened upon themselfs.  
  
With that thought lingering in her mind,Peaches stood up,her   
facel expreshion firm and somewhat harsh."Ren is right!We need   
to get going.Theres no time to waste."  
  
After hearing the ergency in Peaches' voice,evin Duo had to agree.  
  
The group traveled the rest of the night in silance until they reached   
a shuttle statian.There,they hid in the storage compartment of a   
shuttle untill it took of and landed on earth.They then stalked to a   
small town,and then sneaked to a large drain pipe.  
  
Peater opened the hatch to the drain pipe and steped in,the rest   
following.Duo expected to find a sewer and things you find in sewers,  
but when they reached the end of a tunnel he almost fainted at the   
sight.  
  
  
Before them lay clear waters,an island in the middle.Cherry blossem   
trees decorated the shores of the island,thier discarded pedels   
floating in the lake's waters.Looming over all else was a tower,most   
clearly an old church by the cross on top.But as Duo walked closer to   
the island,he saw ruins.Remains of burnt hoses,deserted buildings,the   
works,except no bodys.None where in sight,witch was odd,considering   
the fact that this island had clearly been conquered.He almost   
shuddered at the haunting feeling this place gave him.  
P  
eaches was trying her verry best to keep herself in check.Inside,she   
wanted to run and run until she got far,far,far,away from thiese ruins,  
but knew that if she did so she,her freinds,her famly and her nabors   
where in trouble.So she put on a mask as best as she could and followed   
Perter with as much grace as she could muster.  
  
  
meanwhile,at Chamilian headqueartrs:  
  
"What do you mean,'they got away' !?!?!?"hollered a dark clad figure in   
the shadows of a verry tall building.   
  
"They just got away,sir."another figure replyed nervously."They also killed   
the gaurds.We are investigating how they got out and have trackers trying   
to find their trail,sir."   
  
The first figure steped out of the shadows toward the other figure,a male   
soldger.The first figure was tall,dark and handsome,lightly put.He called   
himself Rolf Carevtino,and nobody knew his real name.Nowon dared to ask.  
He was a dangerous man, greedy arogent and rich, who was soarly   
convinced he was a god.  
  
"How DARE they defy me!Dont they know who I am?!!?!?Damn them!!!!! They   
will pay with thier lives for the humiliatian this will cause for me!!"Rolf   
bellowed.The soldger,Gerome Gerolis,crindged.There was no stoping him now.  
  
"Shove it,Rolf!"a sharp,demanding female voice screeched.Starteled,Gerome   
looked towrd the door,where the voice had come from.  
  
In the doorway stood Jessica Perkins.She was tall only because of her high-  
heeled shoes,had died blonde hair,and wore alot of makeup.None the less,  
she was concidered verry attractive.  
  
And verry powerfull.With one nod of her head,100s of people could be   
masicured.Daughter of the lateCarl Perkins,a multi mlyanare and land   
owner,Jessica was verry evil-ish indeed.  
  
"Sence when can YOU tell me what to do!?"demanded Rolf.  
  
Gerome sighed.This could go on for hours.  
**********************************************  
back at the ruins of Anceent...  
**********************************************  
  
Peaches looked around her as they searched the shoreline for a   
way to get to the island.Spotting a path of rocks protruding from   
the lake,Peaches callled the others. "found one,"She said,puting   
her right foot on the first one to make sure it was stable.It was,  
and so was the next rock.And the next.And the next.And the next.  
All of them where.  
  
Now on the island,Peaches walked towards the church on the hill.   
  
"peaches,"someone said,puting a hand on her shoulder,holding her back,  
"the camp is gonna be over here."   
  
Peaches turned around.It was Duo.Nodding she followed Duo as he led   
her towards the campesite.She couldnt shake off the feeling he knew   
somehing she didnt.....................  
  
Duo stole a look over at Peaches and sighed.Now that things where   
starting to calm down,he was bombarded with thoughts.Thoughts about   
Peaches,how they where going to stop chamillion....it was all so   
confusing.Duo sighed agin and kept walking.  
  
  
About 2 hours later,dinner had been eaten and the camp site made   
more livable.Now the moon shone brighly in the night sky,shedding a light   
that added mystery and almost sadness to the atsmosphere.Peaches looked   
towards the hill for the 7th or 8th time taht day.It almost seemed to be   
calling to her,begging her to come to it.Finally giving in to her curiosity,  
Peaches sneaked towards the hill.  
  
At the top of the hill,a large glass cofin lay.It reminded Peaches of the   
story of Snow white.But as she walked closer to the coffin,she realised   
the coffin wasnt empty or had a body of stone or clay,as she had hoped.  
Ingraved in the side of the coffin where the words:  
  
"May our Queen rest in peace in the land of the Second Life,and may her   
crumbelled kindom rebuild and survive in Glory."  
  
Peaches' eyes grew huge as what she had just read sunk in.The body on the   
coffin,according to the script,was her mother!  
  
  
Duo had noticed Peaches gone about 5 minites after she had left,but   
he had a good idia where she had gone.He walked towards the hill.  
Something seemed wrong,and he was going to find out what.  
  
Ren,too,had noticed Peaches' dissipearance.She wasnt worried,but   
when Duo left and headed in the same direction Peaches had,she   
had become suspitous.Now she follwed Duo,and all the others,save   
Peter,where with her.  
  
Duo first saw Peaches in a heap at the bace of the glass coffin,  
weeping.He mentally curced himself for not warning her of the   
hill sooner and ran over to her,ready to confort.  
  
Indeed,confort was needed.Duo felt his heart cringe at the verry   
sight of Peaches weeping.So he sat down next to her,hugged her   
and wispered conforting words in her ear untill she calmed down.  
Once she had calmed down,he lead her down the hill and started   
towards the campsite,but she stoped him.   
  
"I dont want to go back yet,"She said quietly.  
  
Duo understood,so sat down where he was.   
  
"thanks," Peaches told Duo quietly,resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Anytime,"Duo responded.   
  
"duo," Peaches asked,   
  
"hmm?"   
  
"Did you know about the hill?"   
  
"I knew there was a body," Duo answered.   
  
"oh." Peaches remained quiet for a while then said, "Duo?"   
  
Duo turned towards her,his face open and calm.Uncontously,  
he began to lean towards her..............  
  
It took Peaches a moment to figure out what was happening.  
Duo was about to kiss her!She was much more happy then   
annoyed,as she would be if it was anybody but Duo.Instead,  
she leaned forward and met Duo halfway.  
  
  
  
Behind a nearby,verry large,shrubbery 6 pairs of eyes watched   
Duo and Peaches in intrest.   
  
"We shouldnt be doing this," wispered Quatra. "Spying is so   
immauture..."   
  
"Hush or go back to camp!" Wispered back Angel. "I wanna watch!"   
  
"Duo would be doing the same to us," Trowa pointed out.Quatra   
had to agree.  
  
  
(ANs:  
  
FINALLY,I finished chapter 4! Did you like it? I hope so.Chapter 5.  
........it will be a bit shorter,so It wont take so long.=) Im so prould   
of myself.....this chapter took FOREVER to wright!^.~  



	5. evil-nes and humor

  
Ahhh...Chapter 5!FINALLY! Im so slow.....oh well.This one  
will be sorda short compaired to chapter 4,with took,  
literly,MONTHS to wright,but I intend to keep you on   
the edge of your chairs.This chapter will feature more of   
the Chamillian,and the plot that has been setting up will   
be thrown into action.I dont own G-wing or Sailor Moon,  
though Id really like to (oh poo!)....  
  
  
The Responding spark chapter 5  
  
Duo had trouble keeping up with Peaches as she   
skipped,yes skipped,back to camp.  
  
"Wait up,Peachy!" he said."your too fast!"  
  
"Catch me if you can," Peaches teased,"Im the peach girl!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and ran to catch up to the skipping   
"peach girl".  
  
  
(in a chamillian jail)  
  
  
Rolfe stood over a yung woman,his voice harsh and demanding.  
  
"Where are they,god damnit!?Tell me you worthless wench!!"   
He shouted.  
  
Jessica snorted.  
  
"Shes not going to talk,you moron.But that doesnt metter.....  
we have other ways of getting her to talk.  
  
"we do?"  
  
"Of cource we do,imbisol! Gerome,go get Hernais.His services   
will be needed."  
  
Earthy hardly heard the conversation taking place in front   
of her.She was having enough trouble not crying her heart   
out.She had been captured,and now they where going to use   
her to find Peaches and the others.  
  
And,the Good Lord forbid,they just might get her to talk.  
  
Hernias walked in,his tanned bulk not fat but pure mussle.He   
seemed to be Indian and had a bag of herbs with him.  
  
"What can he do?" demanded Rolf.  
  
"He specualises in hypnosis,"replyed an annoyed Jessica."He   
will get her to talk and she wont evin know it!"  
  
(back at the ruins of anceent)  
  
  
When Duo and Peaches came back to camp, (duo had finally   
managed to catch up with Peaches)they noticed that people   
where acting strangly.For instance,when they walked into   
the camp site they saw wufei,who winked and walked off.  
  
"Did Wufei just..............wink?" Peaches had asked.  
  
"Okay......what does he know...wait....you dont think he was.......  
spying on us?"Duo had said.  
  
Peaches had shrugged.  
  
"Its likly," she had said.  
  
"But still.....he WINKED!"  
  
"Perhaps we are all going to die.Stop freaking out,Duo."  
  
Duo had sighed.  
  
  
(back at the chamillian jail cell)  
  
  
Hernais looked at his "cliant".It would be an easy task for   
him to get the desired information:like taking candy from a   
babe.  
  
"watch the clock.You are getting sleepy,your eyes are heavy....."  
Hernais siad.  
  
"Your getting sleepy...one lamb,two lambs...three lam...opps! I   
just turned into a bat!One moment,please," Mumbelled Rolfe,  
his dark comment laced with sarcassem and just plain grumpy-  
ness."this is the biggest pile of shit Iv ever herd in my entire   
life!"  
  
"ouch!" Rolfe said as Jessica rammed her elbow into his stomach.  
  
Hernias,luckily,was blissfully unaware of Rolf.He was chanting   
something.  
  
Suddently,the girl began to talk.  
  
"Tunnel......Peachy......Birthplace...Princess...hiding....."  
  
The girl's head snapped up.  
  
"Peaches and the others are hiding in Anceent."  
  
She promply passed out.  
  
Rolf smiled.It was a grusome,scary smile,deceasive and....  
downright evil.  
  
"You have nowhere to hide now..."he wispered to the non  
present refugees.  
  
"Ill get you.."  
  
".....and your little dog,too."Mumbelled Jessica."watch out   
for the water."  
  



End file.
